This Woman
by Shae-san
Summary: After one too many cacks from Kyoya about Haruhi looking like a boy, Haruhi proves to him she is no boy. Lemon. This story has a plot to it in future chapters. KyoyaxHaruhi paring.


**This Woman**

**A/N: Ok so I wrote my first fic about a paring I don't really like too much, but I am warming up to. Haruhi/Kyoya**

**paring. Lemon. This has a plot to it in future chapters**

**Warning: This is rated M for adult sexuall themes and worse possible themes in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Ouran High School Host Club rights. If you sue me you will get nothing so don't bother.**

* * *

The Host Club was about to close for the evening. Kaoru and Hikaru walked hungrily down the hallway and Kyoya knew what they were doing tonight. Tamaki was escorting a young lady out of the Host Club and down to her car, no doubt she was paying him to take her home and perhaps spend the night with her. Mori took a very sleepy Hunny home and now all that was left was Haruhi. Sitting on a table Huruhi loosened her tie, annoyed with it. Her neck was exposed, asking me to bite it and caress it so tenderly. She removed her jacket feeling the sense of a finished day. Due to the lighting I could see her boyish figure through her school shirt. She was not wearing a bra under her shirt. It excited me. The way she moved, while sitting on the table, seemed to suggest she knew what she was doing to him. She knew she was torturing him with her every move, making him wish he was on top of her moving with her. _God she was beautiful_, he thought. 

She caught him staring at her. She smirked as she asked, "Is there something wrong with my appearance?"

"No, you look like a boy as usual, so there's nothing wrong with your appearance."

She gave him a look that read both anger and amusement at the same time. That look gave him something. Power. He could annoy Huruhi so easily, but the felling faded as her expression faded. Haruhi didn't seem to faded by the comment much.

"So, do you have no other place to be but hear?" he asked the tomboy

"No," she said at first, then went on to say, "How can I be anywhere, where you are not"

Sensing the sarcasm in her voice, Kyoya laughed, "Oh, but don't you know?" he paused to fish for an annoyance from her with his next comment, "I don't fancy boys."

Sigh, "enough with the lame boy comments, their not hurtful, just annoying, besides I know you don't honestly see me as a boy"

"Oh really, I can't quite see you as a girl, so what am I supposed to see you as"

Right then and there Haruhi got up off the table and quickly moved to where Kyoya was standing. She pushed him to the wall, shocking Kyoya. He could not believe this small, frail, arrogant about life, woman was holding him to the wall. She held his gaze, and could see he was shocked. Even though she was short and may have pretended to be innocent, she could prove to him in many ways she was not.

He laughed then taking her and forcing her to switch places with him, giving him the upper hand. "Did you think you could hold me to the wall for long? You have some courage I'll give you that, but when your faced with the next step you just can't follow through." But surprisingly, and Kyoya hated to be surprised, she switched places with him again this time determined to keep her ground.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the wall with her hands, then pinned the rest off his body their with her hips. Kyoya felt aroused, angered and confused. Why was he the weaker one. He wanted it to stop, but he also wanted to see what she would do with her dominance. She leaned forward, standing on her toes, until her face was so close to Kyoya's that he actually got scared for a second. Then she let go of him and walked seductively to the couch. She felt pleased with herself, knowing that in less than two seconds he would be grabbing her arm and trying to figure out what the hell just happened to him, and he did just that.

He could see in her eyes, she knew he was going to grab her arm, and he hated it. He felt so predictable. He yearned to gain control, but he was gone, he was completely under her control. He knew it and she knew and that's why she brought him down to the floor and passionately pressed her lips against his.

There tongues went wild in each others mouth. Haruhi of coarse taking the lead. She left his lips when he started to feel comfortable, and moved to kiss his neck. He gave a pleasant hiss to her actions, she only smiled as she realized how much pain she was putting him through. She bit down on his collar bone through his shirt and was rewarded a moan from Kyoya.

"Nn...Haruhi...are you..sure...about this?" He said panting into her ear.

She paused from biting and began to undo his shirt while she answered him, "Why would I be doing this if I wasn't sure. God Kyoya! You know you can be so annoying sometimes. You tease me one minute and the next you ask me if I'm sure of what I'm doing. You know you like me. So just sit back and enjoy the ride. Whether your ready or not I am going to have you."

His shirt was nearly undone, slightly revealing the young mans pure ivory skin that glistened in the moon light when he asked, "Aren't you a virgin? I mean you seem like you're a virgin, you know because of your...ignorance about the subject."

She only smiled. "Stop blubbering, and no I am not a virgin. I know what I'm doing." She paused, "What about you, are you a virgin?"

He blushed at the comment, he hated to blush it made him feel weak and that was one thing he did not care to feel. "Yes." he said then turned his head in shame. He did not want to let her see him blush, it only gave her more power.

"Awe how cute!" she lowered her head and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I be gentle"

She moved her hands over Kyoya's now bare chest as he moaned in pleasure. Kyoya could not believe what she was doing to his body. She made him feel feverish. He wanted her. He wanted her now.

He placed his hands on her breast. She did not give him a moan like he had hopped instead she told him, " If your going to play with me do it right!"

She paused from touching the young man, straddled him, and began to remove her own shirt. Slowly one button at a time making Kyoya even more impatient. He so badly wanted to flip her over and rip her clothes off, but she made him wait knowing it would be all the more worth while. Haruhi finally got her shirt all the way unbutton and revealed her breast to him as she slide her shirt all the way off.

She grabbed his had and placed it on her breast, she taught him how to massage it. Now she moaned, giving Kyoya a little respect and pride.

As Kyoya was playing with her, Haruhi moved to his pants to undo them. He didn't even realize she had completely removed his pants and was now starting on his underwear. Kyo couldn't stand it anymore, he grabbed her hands to stop her.

"No, Remove your pants first"

"Now what would make you think I would follow an order like that?"

"Because I said so." The moonlight hit Kyoya's glasses just right so Haruhi couldn't see his eyes. She muled over the thought of giving him a little bit of power.

She caved. "Fine, but only cause you asked so nicely."

She got up and undid her pants ever so slowly to drive Kyoya wild, then she removed her panties and faced him full on to give hive him a good view of her naked body. She waited until he was done staring. Then continued to remove his underwear. She gazed at his erect member taking in his presence. Kyoya had no idea what she was doing down there, but whatever it was he felt like he needed it. Just them wet lips slowly opened over his head and took him in completely. He was shocked at her ability to give him such pleasure as her mouth moved up and down over his shaft. she could taste small amounts of salty liquid spurting from Kyoya's tip as his body bucked. He was so close. This woman, How can this woman do such things to his body? One more push of Haruhi's mouth sent Kyoya into a whirlwind of release, pleasure and things he had only dreamed of.

Haruhi lapped up all of Kyoya's cum and went to kiss him. The taste of himself was odd and almost made him gage. He did not want to break this wonderful kiss with Haruhi. But he did and whispered into her ear.

"Please Haruhi, Please take me now! I can't take it anymore.I...I...I love you."

He could not believe the statement that just flew from his mouth, he saw it in her eyes as well. She became calm a few moments latter. She whispered into his ear, "I've been waiting for you to tell me just that."

He could not believe himself. To be tricked so easily by this woman. She loved it. Taking advantage of him being in power. It was the best feeling in the world. She lowered her self onto him, positioning herself above Kyoya's engorged member. The pleasure of skin to skin contact drove both of them into Ecstasy. They moaned simultaneously. Haruhi started moving around Kyoya. He groaned a low tone and she started to move faster. As Kyoya got more and more sexually frustrated he flipped Haruhi over and flew on top, moving faster then Haruhi had been. She was mad at the change, but allowed it, for she was almost there. Kyoya felt Haruhi's vaginal muscles spasming, slowing down his thrust, but only for a moment. They were both close now only a few more thrusts. One...Two...Three...Kyoya came, spilling himself inside Haruhi. He continued to thrust until a moment latter Haruhi came, clamping down on him hard. their worlds were thrown into a tail spin. They were panting, trying to regain a sense of normalcy. Kyoya rolled off Haruhi and held her close lying side by side.

"That was amazing"

"Oh can it Kyo-kun, I don't want lame afterthoughts"

"I'm serious. It may be because it was my first, but you gave me something that sent my world flying. It pains me to be so weak, but I love you."

There it was again, that statement. "I now you do."

Silence

"Well"

"Well, what?"

"Don't you love me too?"

"Hm... Maybe"

"Haruhi!"

She rolled over and kissed him for a few seconds then replied, "Yes I do, I love you."

They fell asleep shortly after Kyoya found some spare blankets in the closet and tucked Haruhi in. The new morning came and bells started ringing when Kyoya and Haruhi realized they were still at school in the third music room down the hall, naked.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fic! I've been so sick of Kyoya being a smart ass and Haruhi being so week. I couldn't help myself, If you don't like it please tell me. If you loved it please tell me. I want to know if my wording is bad and if the whole situation between the two is correct because I am still a virgin so I don't know how this stuff works first hand. I am prepared to take anything! Bring it on!!!!!**


End file.
